Always
by ThisCity16
Summary: A reaaaaally long 1st chapter. If people like it, I'll continue  I'll write really long chapters just because that's how I choose to do things; by the end it'll be the length of a small novel haha .  CHALEK!


When I came to, confusion clouded my mind. When I found I was blindfolded, I began to panic and squirm, coming to the realization I was tied up.

"Chloe! Chloe are you harmed?" I heard a concerned British accent yell. _Alek? Yes, had to be Alek…_, I thought.

I began to speak, only once again realizing I was gagged as well. The response I gave Alek came out as a 'hmph', versus a 'no!'

"Well, well, well, look what the _cat_ dragged in," I heard an unfamiliar voice sneer. _Wow, like I haven't heard that before_, I thought. The blindfold and gag was suddenly ripped off of me. The bright fluorescent light stung my eyes, and I closed them. After a few seconds I reopened them and noticed the scene in front of me. We were in a large room. The walls were white, as well as the tile, and I was tied to a pillar over in one corner. Across the room, Alek and Jasmine were handcuffed and being held by guards. I immediately took in Jasmine's bleeding lip and black eye, along with the more gruesome bloody nose, bleeding eye, and blood-soaked t-shirt Alek was sporting. I gasped.

"Alek?" I questioned tentatively. He shrugged as best as he could while being held by three guards. At the movement, one of the men lashed out at him, hitting him hard in the face. A loud 'clap!' from the impact echoed throughout the room and I heard Alek snarl, and writhe a little, before giving up.

"Yes, _protector,_ show the Uniter the… _unique_ reminder you'll have of us," a man clad in a business suit laughed. I didn't recognize the man, but something about him seemed very familiar. I was interrupted by a scream of pain from Alek, and my gaze flipped to him. One of the guards were holding up his bloody white v-neck, revealing his stomach. Through the dried blood I saw they had carved, 'I am why the Uniter died' into his stomach.

My eyes narrowed.

"No," I hissed. "He's not the reason I died. Because I'm not dead, now am I? And I sure as hell don't plan to be, on account of you!" The older man chuckled lightheartedly before walking very close to me. I bared my teeth in what I thought was a threatening way as he neared his head very close to mine.

"Chloe King, you will die. But not painlessly," he whispered, almost inaudibly even to my enhanced Mai hearing. "Because," he elaborated, "You do not deserve to live. You are filth. You are an animal. But for some absurd reason, it appears my son was somewhat attracted to you; physically of course. So before I kill you, I just might let him… exercise that need." A sly smile crept across his face.

"You will not speak to her that way!" came an infuriated cry. Before my eyes, Alek plowed into the man, throwing him to the wall with a sickening thud. I turned to where Alek should be, next to Jasmine, and saw his three guards laying unmoving on the ground, next to a broken pair of handcuffs.

"Alek!" I yelled with wide eyes. But he didn't hear me. As the man stood up, his face twisted into an expression of pure fury.

"How dare you tou-"

"How dare you touch Chloe!" Alek screamed back, clearly realizing what the man was going to say.

"I will dispose of you, just like I did your parents," he sneered.

"Bring it on, Rezza," Alek retorted defiantly. His blonde locks were tussled and coated in dried blood, and his normally warm chocolate-brown eyes were dark and stony.

Suddenly it occurred to me. Alek had called that man _Rezza. _That man resembled Brian Rezza, that's why he seemed so familiar. What he said was called back to my thoughts.

_"My son was somewhat attracted to you; physically of course." _Brian. He meant Brian.

Alek launched himself at Mr. Rezza, knocking him to the ground. The handsome man kicked up, launching Alek off of him, but the blonde Mai landed on his feet. Alek rushed the older man, catching him swiftly across the cheek with his claws. Alek dodged a quick punch, but Mr. Rezza caught a hold of his shirt, pulling at it. Instead of Alek flying toward him, the shirt gave way at the back, revealing Alek's muscular, scarred chest.

'I am why the Uniter died.' Tears finally spilled out of my eyes.

"Alek!" I screamed through my sobs. "Alek, please stop! I don't want you to die!" He didn't reply, but ducked to avoid a punch and swept his leg across the floor, taking the older man's legs out from underneath him. He landed painfully on his back with a curse of pain.

Alek took this small opportunity to go over to Jasmine, easily taking out her single guard and using his claw to unlock her handcuffs. She broke free and they both ran at the now standing Mr. Rezza.

"Get Chloe," I heard him hiss to Jasmine. Alek jumped at my captor and knocked him flat on his back, punching him in the head before being pushed off. As the Mai rolled across the ground Jasmine cut through the ropes binding me with a quick swipe of her claws and pulled me up.

"Come on Chloe!" she urged while pulling me along by the hand.

"You can run Chloe King! But we will always find you!" Mr. Rezza threatened. I glanced back just in time to see Alek be kicked swiftly in the ribs, sending him flying across the room. That sent me over the edge. I wrenched my hand out of Jasmine's grasp and sprinted toward Mr. Rezza, despite the cries of "Chloe!" from Jasmine. I jumped onto his back and held on tightly around his neck, much to his surprise. He easily grabbed my forearms and flipped me over his head, me landing brutally on my back. He followed up with a strong kick to my side, sending me skidding into a wall. I managed to keep my consciousness just long enough to see Alek throw himself at Mr. Rezza, while Jasmine snuck up behind and put her claws around the older man's neck. Then, darkness consumed my thoughts.

I opened my eyes slowly. I was in a desert, with sand dunes all around me. I was alone.

"Hello?" I called out apprehensively. I got no reply. So I sat down and did what felt best, I cried. I cried for Jasmine, for Amy, for Paul, for Mom, for Valentina. But most of all, I cried for Alek, and I prayed to God that he was okay. My head snapped up when I felt a presence other than myself. _Alek?_

I turned around and saw a beautiful woman, tall and pale. She had waist-long, unbelievably silky, straight jet-black hair. Her eyes were emerald green slits. She wasn't human. She was clad in a gold bandeau and a gold sarong.

"Hello Uniter," she said, her voice low. It almost seemed like she was singing.

"Hi," I squeaked. She laughed, a low melodic sound, and padded over to me. She motioned for me to stand up. I noticed her hands had claws, and it dawned on me who she was.

"Baset?" I asked. She nodded with a smile. "What do you want?"

"I came, Chloe King, because you have lost a life. But I will not show up every time you lose a life, I just want to talk to you. You are, after all, the savior of my children." I realized she was referring to all the Mai as her children. She circled me, and it almost seemed like she was floating.

"Okkkayyy…" I said, in a drawn out way. A question immediately popped into my head.

"Is Alek okay?" I demanded. She looked at me with her inhumanly colored eyes, not giving any sort of emotion.

"Is. Alek. Okay?" I asked again, more forcefully. I was standing now, hands on my hips.

"No worries, child," she said softly, smoothing down my wild blonde curls. When Baset was this close to me I could see she was easily 5'11", and I felt miniscule in my 5'6" frame.

"He will be fine," she finished. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" She stepped back and looked at me intensely.

"Your future. Chloe King, you and everyone close to you are in danger. There is a price on your head, as well as those of your protectors. The Order is more interested in the most prominent protector in your life, and I believe we both know who takes the brunt of direct interaction duties." I tensed. _Alek._

I nodded politely to show I was listening. The Goddess continued to stare me down.

"You must be increasingly aware of your surrounding. You must be careful with your every action, your every word. Your human friends, they are good. They will be of good emotional help throughout your quest as Uniter. Your protectors will do more than protect you from the Order. They will protect you from outside threats, heartbreak, and even yourself. You must listen to them, they are wiser than they let on." A slight breeze whipped up the sand behind Baset, and swirled it around behind her.

"Aleksandr and Jasmine will save your lives, as well as those around you, many a time."

"Alek," I corrected instinctively. She grinned at me and raised an eyebrow. _Why in the hell did I just do that, _I scolded myself.

"Do you trust Jasmine and _Alek?_" she smiled. I nodded.

"And Valentina?"

"Yes," I choked out. Baset nodded, leveling her gaze.

"Good. You must be smart about every move you make. However, you seem to keep your enemies closer than your allies."

I immediately realized she was discussing Brian. I shook my head.

"I didn't realize Brian Rezza was an enemy to anything but my heart," I admitted. The powerful woman cocked her head, and fixed me with a glance of confusion.

"Do you love him?" She inquired. It was a simple yes-or-no question, and I quickly realized the answer was just as simple. I breathed in sharply.

"No."

"You're no longer lying to yourself. Good. I have a beautiful future for you, Chloe. You just need to embrace what you feel. Brian is not it." I nodded, understanding what she said. Brian and I didn't have a future. Many others had told me this, but with a Goddess saying it, it finally sunk it.

"Chloe!" I heard a concerned voice echo around. I jumped in surprise and looked around, searching for the familiar face to go with the British accent.

"Chloe, please wake up!" cried a feminine voice. _Jasmine_. I looked back at Baset, but the spot previously occupied by her was empty.

"Go fulfill your destiny, Chloe King," Baset whispered, out-of-sight. And with that I suddenly got sucked out of the sand dunes, and into darkness.

When my eyes fluttered open, I jumped up out of surprise and knocked foreheads with Alek.

"Ow!" He yelped, leaning back and rubbing his head. "Well, at least you're alive…" he muttered grumpily. A huge smile spread across my face and I sprang up from the tan couch I was sprawled out on. I ran to Jasmine and encased her in a hug. I felt her tense up from shock, but then slowly she relaxed and reciprocated the embrace. I looked over at Alek and motioned for him to join. When he shook his head no and smirked, I let go of Jasmine partially and grabbed his forearm, dragging him into us.

"I love you guys, so much. Thank you for being here for me," I whispered as silent tears slid down my face. Jasmine pulled back and studied me.

"You're crying, Chloe. Are you hurt?" Alek questioned; a fierce edge in his voice. I shook my head with a teary smile.

"I'm absolutely, one hundred percent, perfect!" I exclaimed. Both my protectors raised their eyebrows and looked at me quizzically.

"Where's Valentina?" I asked suddenly, the smile dropping from my face. Alek walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"She should be back this morning in a couple hours," he explained. "Midnight Mai business."

"What time is it?" I suddenly thought to ask. Jasmine stepped toward me.

"2:36 a.m."

"Oh." I just then noticed the bags under both of their eyes. "You need sleep."

Jasmine looked at me sternly, while Alek reached his arms up and yawned. Suddenly he screamed out in pain and doubled over, holding his stomach. He sank to his knees while me and Jasmine jumped to his side with cries of, "Alek!" "What's wrong?" "Are you hurt?". When the pain seemed to subside a little he looked up at us, and raised his black v-neck a little, revealing a perfect 6-pack. The words 'I am why the Uniter died' were glowing red on his stomach with fresh blood.

"Stretched it a little when I lifted my arms up," he explained in a shockingly level voice. He tried to force a smile, but it didn't convince us; we both could tell he was in severe pain. Jasmine put her hand over one of his and I grabbed one of his arms to hold and we sat there with him. Before we knew it we were all asleep, slumped up against each other on the floor in the living room.

"Chloe," Jasmine called softly as I opened my eyes. I looked around before remembering the events of before. I was laying on the floor of the Jasmine's living room, with a sleeping Alek next to me. One of his arms was draped over my waist, and the other was underneath my head, acting as my pillow. Jasmine hovered over me smiling gently, with an irritated-looking Valentina next to her. I just now noticed how much the two looked alike aside from Jasmine's olive skin tone and Valentina's lighter complexion. They had the same dark brown hair and deep brown eyes. As to not wake my sleeping protector I slowly lifted his arm off me and laid it down on the floor.

"Hi Jazz, hello Valentina," I greeted quietly while standing up. Valentina turned without a word and strode toward the hallway, in which Jasmine and I quickly followed suit. The powerful Mai woman opened a dark wood door and strode in the room, motioning for us to follow. The walls were a plain grey, with a large, elegant dark wood desk in the middle. Two chairs sat in front of the desk and ancient-looking artwork and weapons accented the walls.

"You lost a life." It wasn't a question, more like a statement, but from the way Valentina was glaring at me I figured she wanted a response.

"Yes," I whispered. A quick glance at Jasmine's emotionless face persuaded me to elaborate. "Someone by the title Mr. Rezza caused it." Valentina nodded.

"What killed you?"

"I don't exactly know. I believe it was from brain damage or head injury." Valentina then turned to stony gaze to Jasmine, who tensed up.

"How did Whitley Rezza get his hands on the Uniter," she hissed at her daughter. Jasmine's face appeared un-phased, but I saw the hurt flicker across her eyes.

"We were ambushed behind the school. It was 3 against 20, we were overtaken. However, once in captivity, it was just Mr. Rezza and four guards in the building, three for Alek and one for me." Valentina looked away from Jasmine.

"I'm very disappointed in you Jasmine. If you can't take care of the Uniter then perhaps… perhaps I put too much faith in you," Valentina finished quietly, her voice wracked with disappointment. I couldn't take the tears I saw in Jasmine's eyes.

"Actually, Valentina, I wouldn't have died had I listened to them. I would have escaped without a scratch on me, but I got out of Jasmine's grip and ran back to help Alek. That's when Mr. Rezza—_Whitley_- killed me." The Mai leader's expression softened a little, but still remained cold as she eyes Jasmine.

"Is this true?"

"Yes," Jasmine nodded simply.

"I'm very disappointed in you Chloe. That one life will cost us many Mai. You can no longer be careless with your lives. You're down to seven left."

"I know," I nodded. "When I died, I was in a desert-like place, it was all sand dunes. Baset appeared to me. We had a small discussion, and she warned me just that, and I think I'm going to listen."

"What else did Baset say?" Jasmine asked excitedly. I was shocked at her enthusiasm and surprise.

"Um, just to be careful, and that I should keep my friends close, and that Brian was an enemy… the basics," I summed up, hoping that would satisfy them. Jasmine turned excitedly toward her mother.

"You heard that, right?" She leaned forward in her seat.

"Chloe, you are _sure_ you were speaking to Baset, and it wasn't a dream?" Valentina urged.

"I'm sure."

"Okay. You may go." I stood up and exited, figuring now was not the time for questions. Jasmine was by my side quickly as we walking into the kitchen.

"You really were talking to Baset?" she asked excitedly. I nodded.

"Chloe, that's… amazing!"

"Can't everyone do that?"

"No." I looked at her confused.

"Baset's a very picky Goddess," she explained, chuckling. Suddenly we heard a grumble from the floor in the living room.

"Dammit Jazz, shut up, I'm trying to sleep," Alek groaned as he rolled over. He sat up sleepily, and looked down at himself in disbelief.

"What the hell," he moaned as he pulled the rug up over him like a blanket and then proceeded to snuggle into it.

"Alek! Chloe's here," Jasmine said, and she laughed loudly when Alek immediately shot up. He was next to us almost instantly.

"Hey," he greeted quietly. I lifted up the hem of his black v-neck. The cuts were still slightly open, very clearly, bloodily spelling out 'I am why the Uniter died.'

He looked down and shrugged, poking it. I saw him reel back in pain as he did, but he hid it pretty well.

"Alek," I said quietly, leaning in to hug him. I was careful to push my body out so to not touch his wounds, but he pulled me in close anyway, and I felt him shudder from the pain. Jasmine cleared her throat from across the kitchen.

"Alek we should get you cleaned up," she suggested. Alek let go of me, and I had to admit, I was disappointed. _Wait what? Disappointed? _Jasmine's voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"You're still bleeding, and don't deny that it hurts like hell!" Jasmine yelled. Alek and I both leaned back in shock; we'd never heard her curse before. After enduring a little more of Jasmine's wrath, Alek gave in and we led him to the bathroom. Jasmine instructed me to take off his shirt, since it would stretch his stomach for him to do it himself, while she left to find the first aid kit. I grabbed the bottom of his shirt and started to lift it up. I tried to pull it off without him lifting his arms but it didn't quite work. He had to lift them up just above his ears, but I could tell it hurt. Once his shirt was off, I just stared at the gruesome words.

"I'm sorry," I breathed. His hand reached out and lifted my chin so our eyes could meet. His chocolate brown ones stared intensely into my blue ones.

"It wasn't your fault Chloe. I let them do this to me. I gave up the fight. I couldn't even save you…" he trailed off. Tears were gathering in my eyes, and I reached out to touch his cheek. We sat like that for a long time, him on the edge of the bathtub, me on a stool in front of him. Someone behind us cleared their throat.

"Hi," Jasmine croaked. _Wow, this is awkward._ We all just stood and stared at each other for a while before Alek broke it the silence.

"Alright Jazzy, let's get me all patched up," he sighed. Jasmine smiled and pulled up a stool next to me. The older girl expertly pushed Alek's shoulders back so he was laying across the tub, completely parallel to the ground.

"This is going to sting," she warned before pouring hydrogen peroxide over his cuts.

"Shit!" he cussed, but he stayed laying down, grimacing nonetheless. I reached out to grab his hand and gave it a quick squeeze. He squeezed back but didn't let go, he just shot me a quick smile. I couldn't help but smile back. Jasmine put down the peroxide bottle and pulled out some ointment, which she handed to me.

"Put this on your hand and rub it around his stomach while I prepare the gauze," she instructed without looking away from her first aid kit. I put some of the cream on my hand and started to gently rub it around the wounds. I could tell he was in immense pain when I touched it, but he still managed to stick his head up and taunt, "Gee, King, if you really wanted to touch my abs that bad you could have just asked."

I rolled my eyes at him and he just smirked while I continued until every inch of the cuts was covered thoroughly. Then Jasmine swooped in with her gauze.

"This is the first layer," she explained. "It's soaked in disinfectant. It'll fight off infection. It's going to sting for a while after I put it on; but you'll get used to it. Ready?" Jasmine didn't wait for his response, just quickly laid down the first piece of soaking gauze. Alek tightened his grip on my hand and grimaced. Jasmine continued laying down the disinfection layer, but soon she was done.

"Alright, this is just normal gauze. You're going to feel that sting until it dries up, but then we'll have to change it again. So you're going to be constantly stinging for the next 3 days roughly. I'd assume by then it'll be good. It won't heal at normal Mai pace, which I think has been made clear, but I don't know why. I'll look into it once I'm done here."

"Jasmine, you sound like a doctor!" Alek scolded. The dark-haired Mai just smiled in response and thickly wrapped gauze around his stomach.

"Tell me if it's too tight," she urged. Alek stayed surprisingly silent until she finished with a flourish of her arms and a 'Ta-da!'

We had to help Alek sit up because of how badly it hurt him to try. Then he walked stiffly into the living room and sprawled out on the sofa. Me and Jasmine each took an arm chair.

"So, what happened after I… died?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"Alek killed Whitley. We called Valentina. We brought you home. You woke up. That's all really." Jasmine shrugged as if it was no big deal. Alek mimicked her shrug. My mouth dropped open in disbelief.

"Are you going to tell her?" Alek suddenly asked Jasmine. Jasmine looked panicked for a moment, but then her calm demeanor returned.

"I think that's your move," she replied hesitantly. I looked at them, dumbfounded.

"Wh-what happened?" Alek breathed in sharply, preparing to speak.

"Brian is dead." He said it so quickly I barely had time to revel in the words. But oddly, I wasn't as sad as I should have been. I held myself together.

"…Why?" I asked quietly. Alek looked down at his shoes.

"It was an accident. He jumped out at us from behind a corner and started attacking Jasmine. You see that huge scar down her arm?" Jasmine slowly pulled up her sleeve and grimaced as I saw the pinkish remains of a recent gash.

"Brian did that to her, and I just lost it, Chloe. I'm sorry, I know he meant a lot to you, but I honestly didn't mean to do it. I didn't even know who it was until I… finished." I looked right at Alek, and he refused to make eye contact with me.

"Alek," I whispered. He finally looked up, meeting my gaze with a fiery intensity.

"Yes, Chloe?" he replied in that adorable accent.

"It's okay. I realized when I was talking to Baset I didn't love him. At all." A smile broke out across Alek's face.

"We should go to sleep, we have to get up for school in an hour," Jasmine said.

"There goes fun Jasmine… Welcome back Momma J!" Alek smirked. Jasmine rolled her eyes and got Alek a blanket so he wouldn't have to move.

"Where should I sleep?" I asked. Jasmine made a pondering face.

"Alek's room, I guess. He certainly won't be using it," she motioned to Alek who was already fast asleep on the couch.

"Okay," I agreed, too tired to care. I needed one more hour of sleep before facing school. Jasmine led me to the room, and it shocked me how plain it was. It hard a dark wood desk shoved up in a corner and a king sized bed with a plain, navy-blue duvet over it. The walls were a dark blue-ish gray color, and a small bedside table sat with a laptop and a picture frame. I bid Jasmine good night and slipped under the covers, still clad in my jeans and sweater from yesterday. But right before I fell asleep, I rolled over and looked at the picture. It was of me, Alek, and Jasmine, all smiling in front of a pier covered with sea lions. Jasmine was leaning over in mid-laugh, and Alek had one hand around my waist and one fist held up in the air. He had a huge smile on his face, and his hair was sticking straight up because of the wind. I stood in the middle of the two with my arms wrapped around both their waists and my tongue sticking out. I remember that day. Amy had taken the picture, and Alek was barking at the sea lions while being bombarded by Mai questions from Paul.

"Chllooeeee!" came a sing-song voice. I rolled over and took in my surroundings, briefly forgetting I was in Alek's room. Speaking of the devil, he skipped towards me singing, "Wakey, wakey!"

"Go away!" I hissed, wanting to go back to sleep. He smirked at me.

"Alright, Chloe, just remember, I did this for your own good." _Uh-oh, this couldn't be good, _I thought. Suddenly Alek picked me up and flung me over his shoulder so I was looking at his back.

"Like the view?" he asked cockily. Oh, Alek was back.

"Put me down!" I squirmed, but he just held me down and carried me into the bathroom. I heard a shower turn on, and then I felt cold water spraying all over me. He had just set me down in the shower, with my clothes on!

"Alek!" I screamed in disbelief.

"Now, I'm going to leave," he gestured towards the door, "and _you_ are going to take a _shower;_ preferably without your clothing on, because that's how showers work. And then, you will get dressed with some random clothing that Jasmine has. And, last but not least, we will go to school- _we,_ meaning you, me, and Jasmine. I'll drive." With that, he winked and shut the door. I decided a shower might be nice, and peeled off my now soaking jeans and jacket, proceeding to take a quick shower and then head out. I wrapped a towel around myself and exited, finding Alek lounging on the sofa in the living room.

"I need clothes to change into," I announced. He turned to me and smirked.

"Really?" he began, purposely over-pronouncing his accent. "I quite like what you're wearing right now, love. But, if it is your wish, I believe I have something up my sleeve…" He trailed off, grabbing the hand that wasn't holding up my towel, and dragged me to a door near the end of the hallway. He knocked three times rather loudly, accompanied by a, "Jasmine, me and Chloe are coming in so if you aren't decent, you better get there fast!" before opening the door. Jasmine sat on the edge of her bed, already dressed.

"Morning, Chloe. Alek, you can leave now," she said, making a shooing motion with her hands. He feigned hurt.

"Aw, but I so wanted to stay and watch the show!" He winked at me and smirked before exiting and closing the door.

"So, let's take a trip through Jasmine's closet!" I exclaimed.

"Alright, Chloe," she said while swinging open a door, "take your pick!" I quickly selected some dark wash skinny jeans and a white camisole with a cropped, tan, faux-leather jacket over the top.

"Wait, Jasmine? What should I do about, um, underwear?" Jasmine's face fell.

"And it's Captain Alek to the rescue!" Alek yelled as the door swung open. He threw some fabric articles at me and I picked them up; my bra and underwear that I was wearing last night.

"Alek!" I yelled angrily.

"Hey, I was doing you a favor. I put them in the wash for you so you didn't have to borrow my cousin's bra and panties, or whatever. Frankly, the thought disturbs me." He made a disgusted face, and then proceeded to close the door and leave.

"Well," I said sarcastically. "He's such a good Samaritan." Jasmine rolled her eyes as we heard, "It's about time someone appreciates my good deeds!" from the hall.

"How's his stomach?" I asked Jasmine as I stood in her closet changing.

"It's bad. But he refuses to accept that he's hurt, even though I can tell he can barely move. Either way, he needs to take it easy. Help me out keeping an eye on him today?" There was so much hope in her voice I couldn't turn her down.

"Sure, I'll be on Alek-watch today," I agreed, while slipping on the jacket. "Alright, I am ready to go!" I said, doing a little dance. Jasmine threw me a pair of mid-calf, flat, tan leather boots, and I put them on excitedly. They were about a half-size too big, but I didn't mind.

"Thanks, Jazzy," I said, hugging her quickly. We found Alek asleep on the couch.

"Alek!" I yelled. He shot up; slit eyes looking around in a panic. When he saw it was just us, he relaxed and rolled off the couch while grabbing his keys.

"Let's go!"

The morning was uneventful, save the explaining of how I died to Amy and Paul. They listened with wide-eyes and well-placed gasps until I finished.

"Oh my god," Amy breathed out. I shrugged.

"Yeah, you know, death is slowly becoming a regular occurrence," I said sarcastically while closing my locker.

"So how did—" I immediately put my hand over Amy's mouth, cutting her off.

"Don't say his name!" I hissed. "He just shows up when you say his name. Don't do it." I slowly removed my hand and she nodded in acknowledgement.

"Wait, who? Alek?" I shot a glare at Paul, when suddenly someone poked me in the middle of my back. I whirled around and was looking at Alek's chin.

"Up here," he said, putting a finger underneath my chin and tilting my head up so I looked in his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" I asked with annoyance in my voice. I turned away from him, but he was by my side in an instant.

"Oh, just living up to my expectations," the blonde smirked. I looked up at him and rolled my eyes, continuing to walk through the crowded hallways. Alek didn't even break a stride, staying by my side.

"You don't have to watch me all the time you know."

"Chloe," he began, putting a hand on my shoulder forcing me to stop and face him. "You know that we do have to watch you. You've already lost, what is it, _two_ lives? And it's only been a couple months. Just the other day, you died. I do need to protect you, and you know that. In addition, I want to keep you safe. No, I _will_ keep you safe. No matter what."

I looked up in his eyes and registered how much emotion was in them. His face was not adorned by a smirk, it was as serious as it could be. He stood there and I couldn't look away from his gaze. I nodded numbly, and he let go of my shoulder. I noticed the hallway was empty. _Crap, I'm late,_ I thought.

"Please be safe, Chloe," he said. I blinked, and then suddenly he was gone. I shook my head to clear it of all thoughts of what I just felt with Alek, and turned to head into class.

Lunch came and went, then the rest of the day. Before I knew it, the final bell was ringing, and I had to head out to work. I made plans with Amy and Paul for coffee after work and then set off. About halfway there, Alek and Jasmine dropped down on the sidewalk in front of me, earning a little scream out of me. A smile spread across Jasmine's face, and Alek plain laughed at me. I shot them both a glare. Jasmine smiled even bigger.

"You ready to get to work, Chloe?" asked Jasmine.

"Why are you here?" I asked them as I set out walking again, one of them on both sides of me. Alek glanced down.

"To protect you, of course," he said. "You're at your most vulnerable state right now, love." I decided to ignore his term of endearment.

"Why? Why am I at more danger now than ever?" Alek shot me a look.

"Look around. Think of the way you take to work every day." I thought about it, and realized I did walk without people around, and through about 3 alleyways.

"Oh." Jasmine put her hand on my shoulder.

"Plus, we've heard the Order is… 'upping their game', shall we say. They're not terribly excited that your protector here," she jerked her them towards Alek, "killed their leader." I just saw Alek smirk and run a hand through his hair.

"You can thank me later," he said arrogantly, and I raised an eyebrow at him. From there we continued the walk with our banter and light conversation, keeping away from serious topics. All too soon we arrived at Varese Vintage. The bell rang above the door, and my boss Lana turned around, mouth hitting the floor. Then she turned away and smiled slyly.

"I never thought I'd see the day…" she said in disbelief. I gave her a confused look and asked, "What?"

"Chloe King is actually," she turned to look at her watch. "Three minutes early to work! Now I don't believe I've met you two," she said, pointing to my protectors.

"I'm Jasmine," the dark-haired girl said politely, stepping forward and offering her hand. Lana took it and shook it firmly.

"Nice to meet you," Lana said. Then she turned toward Alek.

"And you are…?"

"I'm Alek. Chloe's deeply in love with me," he said smugly. He laughed when he saw my mouth drop open.

I turned to Lana after hitting Alek on the arm and saw her amused expression.

"N-no," I stammered, "he's just an idiot." Alek put his hand on his chest and feigned hurt.

"Are you saying it's over between us Chloe?" he said mockingly. I heard Jasmine snicker.

"Knock it out," I said, though I was smiling. He smiled back and turned to look at Lana.

"Well," the older girl began, "I like you two. You got her here early! However, you took up 2 minutes of her shift through your introductions." She turned and walked away, her dark skin glowing. I turned back to my protectors.

"I am no longer in danger," I announced with a flourish. Jasmine smiled.

"I might just stay and buy something!" she said excitedly, walking over to examine a dress that was perfect for clubbing.

"What, hot date tonight Jazz?" Alek teased. She spun around and whacked him on the arm, but he just smirked.

"Goodbye, Alek," I said forcefully, and grabbed his shoulders to turn him towards the door.

"See you tonight, King," he said suggestively followed by a wink, even though I knew he was talking about training. I didn't respond to him as he left; just walked over to look at a shirt I'd never seen before. It was a red one-shouldered top, with three layers of spaghetti straps on the one arm.

"Wow," I breathed.

"Buy it," I heard Jasmine yell from across the store. Suddenly she was right next to me.

"Maybe we can skip training sometime and go dancing. Like, this Friday?" she asked hopefully. I stared at her.

"What?"

"You, Jasmine the Valentina clone, are actually suggesting we _skip_ training to go dancing?" She smiled at me and blushed.

"I may or may not have a date…" she trailed off. I squealed, Amy-style.

"Oh my gosh Jasmine! Who is it? Is he…you know, like us? How old is he?" I bombarded her before she finally stop me with an, "okay, okay!"

"He's 18, and his name is Carson. He's came here to take care of some things with my mother and he just called me this afternoon during lunch, so yes, he's Mai." Once she finished, she smiled goofily and squealed too.

"As it is my job after all, I am finding you something to wear! Can Amy and Paul come with us?" I grabbed her hand and started sifting through clothing while she informed me of the details, where and when. Suddenly a thought occurred to me.

"Is Alek bringing anyone?" I asked, trying to pass it off as small talk, even though I was dying to know.

"I don't think so. You should ask him, not me," she laughed. I tried to hide my disappointment in the vague answer.

"How about this?" Jasmine asked, holding up a deep maroon, strapless, skin-tight dress. Her eyes lit up when I smiled and said, "It's perfect!"

Soon my shift was over, and me and Jasmine were walking home with our purchase, her with her dress and black strappy wedges, and me with my mid-thigh length leopard-print tank dress and silver 2 inch heels.

The rest of the week passed by in a blur, with my mom getting back Tuesday, and Alek or Jasmine always with me and Amy and Paul overly excited about clubbing with the Mai. My protectors were talking to me a lot in school now, drawing some suspicion from fellow students about our relationships.

Friday at lunch, Jasmine sat down across from me at my table with Amy and Paul.

"So, did you hear that you're going to give birth to Alek's kid in a couple months?" she said sarcastically, mocking the rumors a girl name Kara had started about me being pregnant.

"I did! Would you like to be the godmother?" I laughed with her, and Amy jokingly asked when the baby shower was.

"Hello ladies, talking about me?" A British accent teased. We all looked up and saw Alek plunk his lunch tray down next to me and slide in.

"Normally I don't lie, but I don't think your ego needs to get any better, so… no we weren't," I said, smirking at him. He smirked back, and clearly beat me.

"Me and Jasmine will pick you up at 7 tonight. Are those humans meeting us there?" he said, gesturing to Amy and Paul.

"Yep," Amy answered. "Chloe, Jasmine, what are you wearing?" Amy asked. Jasmine and I both suggested we all change at my house around 5:30, so Alek could pick up Paul and then get us.

"You're going to make me sit in a car with _him_ for the 8 minute drive to your house?" he said, disgusted. Paul smiled slyly.

"Yeah! So I have a couple questions to—" Alek cut him off with a groan, and all us girls threw our heads back laughing, earning a couple glances from nearby tables.

"Aw, Alek, you'll survive," I said, patting his back. He glared at me before standing up and exiting without a word.

Promptly at 5:30, Jasmine knocked on my front door, bag in hand.

"Jazzy!" me and Amy screamed in unison when we saw her talking to my mom in front of the open door.

"Hiiiiii Chloe!" Jasmine sang, tearing her gaze away from my mother. "It was nice meeting you Meredith," Jasmine said with a smile, before running up the stairs after me and Amy. Once in my room we all fell on my bed.

"Well, time for getting pretty!" Amy said, pulling a full makeup kit out of her bag. We all ran around putting on our clothing, squealing, "Oh Jasmine you look _so _cute!" "Chloe, that dress is stunning on you!" "Amy your top is gorgeous!" all the while. Soon we were all assembled, Jasmine in her purple dress, me in my leopard-print dress, and Amy in a lacy teal ensemble. Amy threw on some tan wedges, and me and Jasmine put on the shoes we'd bought earlier in the week. I applied light makeup: a brown eyeliner, black mascara, gold eyeshadow, and a light blush. Jasmine applied black eyeliner and a deep brown eye shadow. Amy put on her usual, dark eye makeup that accentuated her piercing blue eyes and jet-black hair. I curled Jasmine's dark strands, letting them fall to frame her olive-skinned face. Amy put her hair in a half up-do, letting her little waves fall around her shoulders. At 7:56, the doorbell rang.

We all flew down the stairs, me and Jasmine leaping the last 7 while Amy yelled, "Hey not fair!" My mom had gone out on a business dinner, so I scrawled a quick note.

_Dear Mom,_

_ I went out with Jasmine, Amy, Paul, Carson, and Alek to MoonShadow, the new 21 and under club on Olympic Blvd. I'll be home by 1 at the latest._

_ Love, Chloe_

Alek was in dark jeans and a black button-down, with the sleeves rolled up to above his elbows and the top 3 buttons undone. He also had on black sneakers. Paul was dressed similar, in a gray button down, dark jeans, and gray high-tops. Standing behind them was a boy I didn't recognize, but he stepped forward onto the threshold and hugged Jasmine, who was beaming.

"You look stunning," he whispered. When he pulled back, Amy leant forward and quietly squealed, "Jasmine, he's hot!"

"Guys," Jasmine said, "this is Carson." The boy had medium-brown hair around the length of Alek's, with bangs that occasionally fell in his bright green eyes. He was around the same height as Alek, though a little lankier. He was clad in a dark blue v-neck and dark jeans, with an army green belt and brown sneakers. I walked over to Alek.

"Hey pretty boy, Jasmine's date might just give you a run for your money," I teased. He glared at me.

"Oh be quiet King, you know you like me better," he smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever floats your boat, Petrov!" I yelled over my shoulder as I walked over to where Amy and Paul were talking in the kitchen.

"You guys ready?" I asked them. Amy smiled and confirmed, and we headed out into the car. Out in my driveway sat a blue BMW 335is convertible, which I assumed must have been Jasmine's, with the top down. Still running at the curb sat Alek's car, a red Aston Martin DBS Volante. My jaw actually dropped.

"H-how d—"

"How in the hell did you get these cars?" Paul finished for me. Alek smirked and Jasmine giggled.

"What can I say, the Mai are doing pretty good," Alek shrugged. "So three of you will go with Jasmine, and one person will come with me, considering there are two seats and on the way over here Paul had to sit on Carson's lap. I take it Carson would like to go with Jasmine, so our options are either split Paul and Amy up, or Chloe comes with me."

"Chloe can go with you!" My best friends shouted in unison. I turned to glare at them.

"What?" Amy said. "I don't want to leave my Pauly-Bear!" she said, grinning. I groaned.

"Come along, my lady," Alek said, smirking as he opened the passenger door for me before heading around to the drivers side.

"Top down or up?" He asked, politely.

"Now I know you're just going to do the opposite of what I suggest," I warned. He shook his head and looked over at me as Jasmine and her gang pulled out of the driveway.

"No, I'm serious Chloe." I looked at him with a perplexed look, but quickly said, "up". I had to save my hair after all, as it was down in all its wild, curly glory. He quickly put it up and then pulled away from the curb.

"So, how do you like Jasmine's date?" I asked, attempting to start a conversation. Alek shrugged, keeping his eyes on the road.

"He's decent I suppose. By the way, you look stunning tonight." He turned and flashed me a style, and I timidly said, "Thanks" in response to his unexpected complement.

"Now, don't tell me you got all fancy for me, King?" he said, looking over and winking. _Oh, Alek is back…_

"Oh shut up and drive," I said, and he grinned before turning his eyes back to the road. We continued our ride there with playful banter and our usual small talk of the what's-what at school and so on. When we pulled up to the parking lot at the club, everyone was out waiting for us. We quickly got into the club, and immediately the strobe lights and music overwhelmed us. We found a booth back in the corner and set our things down before going out to dance.

_In My Head_ by Jason Derulo came on, and I grabbed Amy's hand, holding it and dancing with her. Suddenly a pair of hands grabbed my waist and twisted me around. I turned to see Alek grinning at me, his brown eyes sparkling.

"Hi" I breathed.

"Hey." _Well this awkward._ I couldn't breathe for some reason, I was nervous, and I couldn't tear my gaze away from the blonde Mai dancing with me. I don't know who started leaning first but the distance between us started getting smaller and smaller.

"Hey Alek!" Paul yelled, pulling us out of our fantasy. I swear I heard Alek growl as he let go of my waist and began talking to Paul. I ran over and grabbed Jasmine away from Carson, hastily yelling, "I have to borrow her for a minute!" and I grabbed Amy as well, dragging them into the quiet women's bathroom. I shut and locked the door, and they both were looking at me with expressions of worry.

"What's wrong? Did you see the Order?" Jasmine said, concerned.

"No. I… I think me and, um, Alek just almost _kissed_," I said shyly. I was immediately regretting telling them when Amy's squeal hit my delicate ears, and Jasmine's draw practically hit the ground.

"Oh Chloe! I'm so happy for you! Wait, what do you mean almost?" Amy suddenly pulled back from hugging me.

"Well, it means we were going to, but then Paul interrupted us." Amy shot a glare through the door over in the direction of Paul, oblivious to her eyes shooting daggers.

"Amy!" I yelled, snapping her attention back. She looked startled for a moment, then shook her dark hair a little and cleared her thoughts.

"Oh, so what are you going to do about Alek?" She asked pointedly. I thought for a moment.

"I have no clue," I finally breathed out. Jasmine fixed me with a stare.

"Tell him!" Jasmine practically screamed. My jaw dropped open.

"Never. I could never, ever do that. What if he doesn't back? Oh my god, that would be so embarrassing! Jasmine, you're idea is out the window."

The next day flew by. I had volunteered to work a couple hours this Saturday night in order to make up for ditching during the work. I spent my time quietly folding clothes, and traffic through the store was slow, but I didn't close early. I was enjoying the time by myself. Around 10, I walked out, and my eyes which were accustomed to the fluorescent lighting in the store, immediately adjusted. I quietly started to walk toward my house, when I suddenly noticed someone walking behind me. I turned and caught sight of the person.

"Chloe!" Brian Rezza yelled as he ran toward me, smiling. I froze. I heard a low hiss escape my lips and Brian stopped running and a look of confusion consumed my panicked face.

"Get away from me," I growled. "You BACK-STABBING, LYING, TEASING, ASSHOLE!"

Brian looked taken aback momentarily, before leaning forward, guilt in his eyes.

"Oh my god, Chloe! You saw me with Julie," he accused.

"What?" My anger melted away and got replaced with sadness almost immediately after I realized what he was saying.

"What?" I repeated again, slightly yelling. Brian frowned.

"Nevermind," he whispered, looking down at the sidewalk.

"Screw off, Brian," I yelled, before turning and running, despite his pleas to turn around and listen to him. Tears stung my eyes, but not tears of sadness; tears of anger and betrayal. Before I knew it, they were running down my face, but I kept sprinting through the dark abandoned streets. I'd probably run fifteen miles before I finally stopped and sat on a random bench, in a random park. I had no clue where I was, but I didn't care. I pulled out my phone. _11:30_.

My curfew was in half an hour, but I wouldn't be home. I realized how stupid this way; now I was sad, mad, lost, and alone. And believe it or not, right now was not a time to be alone. I needed my mom to comfort me, or anyone really. Heck, even Jasmine would be okay right now. I just needed someone, but I'd run away from everyone I had. So I just sat there and cried. Around 12, my phone rang with my mom's signature ring-tone, but I didn't bother to answer. I couldn't even choke out words with the way I was sobbing right now, so it's best to leave what happened to her imagination for the next couple hours.

Eventually, my sobs came to a close, and I just sniffled while I sat there, suddenly chilly. I shivered uncontrollably, and I heard a whimper escape my throat as I huddled in the corner of the metal bench and pulled my knees up to my chin. My eyes were closed tightly when a piece of warm fabric fell over me. I opened my blue eyes to see Alek's warm hazely-brown one's gazing at me with concern. I looked down and noticed he was shirtless, as both his jacket and long sleeve t-shirt were laid over my shivering body.

"Aren't you cold?" I asked emotionlessly. He smiled slightly, but it looked forced.

"Yes, but so are you, and that's what matters," he said quietly before coming to sit at the other end of the bench. He looked straight forward, not really blinking. His expression was completely blank. He breathed sharply.

"You know, I did this exact same thing when me and my adoptive parents got in a fight over me being Mai. I was crying, but it wasn't because I was sad, I was just angry. I felt like they gave up on me for something I couldn't control. I basically just shoved everything I owned into two bags and I took off without even saying goodbye. I know they probably didn't really want me completely gone, but I never went back. Don't make my mistake, Chloe. Don't think everyone's giving up on you. You've always got people here for you." His voice cracked a little on the last sentence, and I heard him swallow down tears. I stared at him in disbelief, but he just continued gazing out into the darkness.

"What happened to you, Alek? Why do you act like you do, like you just don't give a damn half the time? I know that's not you." He remained silent for a long time, and I was scared I'd hurt him. But then I suddenly heard him almost inaudibly say, "I don't know."

"After they gave up on me, I got scared. I'm still scared, Chloe. I don't want to make serious, close relationships. I'm scared that people will find out, think I'm a freak, and I'll get left in the dust again. It's easier to just not get close with people, so that if they ever leave, it doesn't hurt. But sometimes, things happen. That's why I'm so scared whenever Valentina calls me. I just immediately assume something bad happened to Jasmine, or you. You and Jasmine are my _life_ right now. You're all I really have to live for, and that's a sad fact. I have no family, no friends, nothing. I have you, and my cousin. But that's enough for me. You, you have a mother, two great friends, no matter how _irritating_ they are. You have Brian, who loves you, no matter what you think. I can tell when I watch him look at you, and talk to you Chloe. You have Jasmine and Valentina watching out for you. And, whether you know it or not, you will always have me. I'll always be here for you, to protect you from everything, assassin-related and not."

"Alek," I choked out. "What… what did they say when you told them? I-I've been thinking about… telling my mom. I just, I hate hiding things from her, and sneaking in and out. I don't want to hold this big of a secret from her." His gaze snapped to me, and I could sense urgency in his voice.

"I don't know if your mom would be different, Chloe, but mine wanted nothing to do with me. If you tell her, you can't take it back. It will affect your relationship, maybe positively, maybe," he paused, "negatively." His intense stare was captivating me so much, all I could do was nod. He nodded with me.

"You just need to be careful about who you trust with this, and who you don't. You never know how they'll react. I don't mean to imply that your mom doesn't love you; she does. I know, I've seen it. But sometimes, finding out your adopted teenage daughter is half-cat and has an entire organization of assassins out to kill her is a little… straining on relationships."

"I'm sorry you're parents did that to you, Alek," I whispered, before I even knew what I was saying. I saw the fire in his eyes disappear, and they appeared more glassy now. I looked down and realized we were somehow no longer on other sides of the bench, but merely inches away from each other. I felt safer than I had in months, sitting here in a dark, deserted park with Alek. He reached out and grabbed my shoulders, turning me towards him.

"Call your mom. I don't care what you tell her, but she needs to know your safe." I nodded numbly, and before I knew it my phone was dialing.

"Chloe!" I heard her yell, relief flooding out as she answered.

"Hi, Mom," I croaked.

"Where are you honey? Are you okay? Did something happen?" I took in a sharp breath of air.

"Some things just happened and I found out some thing I didn't want to know and it was just… a lot. And I kind of ran away, but not really. But Alek followed me, and I'm totally lost but I'm safe I promise. Alek's going to protect me. I'll come home as soon as I can Mom, but right now's not the time. This isn't because of you, it's because of every one else. I'd give anything for you to be here with me right now, but just know that I'm okay, and I'm going to be fine. I'll see you soon. Love you," I cracked into tears as I hung up, not waiting for her reply. She called back, but I let it ring. Alek pulled me into his bare chest as I sobbed, whispering and rubbing his thumb in circles at the base of my neck. He reached up and started running his fingers through the back of my hair as I shook uncontrollably. I didn't even know what I was crying for, I just was letting everything I had in me out. Alek just sat there through it all, comforting me. Eventually my sobs eased into small whimpers, and before I knew it I had fallen asleep.

I awoke in my room, rested well. My throat was sore. _How was I in my room?_ I sat up straight immediately.

"Mom!" I screamed. I heard hurried footsteps running up the stairs and suddenly she burst into my room.

"Chloe! Are you okay?" She yelped, coming to sit next to me. I leaned forward and hugged her. She tensed with shock, but quickly reciprocated the action, rubbing my back much like Alek had last night.

"Mom, how did I get home?" I asked pulling back. She smiled at you.

"Well, around 3:30 a.m. last night, Alek showed up on my doorstep carrying my sleeping daughter. I didn't really bother asking the details, so maybe you'd like to enlighten me?" Her eyes glimmered with hope, and I decided I could diverge the non-Mai related information. I told her the story of how I saw Brian, and that just threw me over the edge. I told her how I ran, and walked, and ran some more, until I was lost. I told her how I sat on the park bench, lost and alone, crying, and I told her how Alek magically showed up. I told her we talked, though when she shot me a questioning glance, I didn't reveal what we talked about. She took the hint and let it go. At the end she just looked at me, tears glimmering in her eyes, and hugged me.

"I'm so sorry honey. I'm so, so sorry." Fresh tears slid out, and I told her I wanted to be alone. She left without protest, gently shutting my door and heading back down to the kitchen. I cried some more, throwing myself into my pillow. I vaguely saw a shadow slip through my window, but I recognized it as Alek once he sat next to me quietly. I got control of myself and looked up at him, my eyes red and puffy.

"You really carried me all the way home last night?" He nodded, and gave me a small smile. I sat up and hugged him.

"Now, go downstairs and come in the door so you can be up here legally," I demanded, while sniffling. He laughed a little and took off out the window without a word. Almost immediately I heard a knock at the door. It opened, and Alek politely said, "Hello, Mrs. King. If it's alright with you, I'd like to go up and check on Chloe." I could practically hear my mom being apprehensive, but soon I heard her mumble in agreement. I heard him start up the stairs after thanking her, but suddenly his footsteps stopped. I listened very closely as I heard my mother start talking.

"Alek," she began. "Thank you. Thank you for being there for Chloe when I couldn't be. That's something I really can never repay you for, because you took over my role of comforter when I couldn't be there with her. Thank you for following her to wherever, and for talking to her, because whatever you said really worked. I'm sure you can imagine, it's every mothers' nightmare for their daughter to run away, and when Chloe said she wasn't coming home right away last night, I was really, really scared. But when she said you were with her, you don't even understand how much that fear just melted away. I just knew you would protect her, because I can tell you love her." I heard Alek's silence, and I had to strain to here his answer.

"Yeah. Yeah, I do. But that's not what she needs; she just needs someone to be there for her. So, my feelings aside, that's exactly what I'm going to do." He practically whispered it, and I'm shocked my mom could even hear it.

"Thank you Alek." I heard him continue to walk up the stairs, and stop outside my door. He knocked.

"Chloe?" he called out. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face.

"Come in." He opened the door, and when he saw me his eyes lit up. There he stood with a single red rose in his hand.

"How di-"

"Shhh… some things are just my secret." He smirked, and I rolled my eyes at him, taking the rose gently.

"I heard what you said, Alek. To my mom." His brown-eyed gaze snapped to me, panic in his eyes. It looked like he was studying me, checking for any signs of my reaction.

"I love you too," I finally breathed. I watched his face, and saw his eyes deeply searching every inch of me.

"Are you sure?" He finally asked quietly. I nodded, tears forming in the corners of my eyes. He took a couple steps toward me, and gently sat down on my bed next to me. He pulled me up in his strong arms and put his head in my hair, and we sat there for a while, just staring at a wall and listening to each others heart beats.

"We love each other," he said, cracking the silence around us.

"Yeah," I answered quietly, my voice cracking. "Yeah, we do." Before I knew it, his lips were on mine. Just as quickly as he put them there, he pulled back, a huge shining grin across his face. I know this sounds cliché, but his smile literally glowed. I reached back up and kissed him again, and I could feel his surprise before he reciprocated.

Several minutes later, we were laying down, wrapped in each others arms, looking out my window when Alek's phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and glanced at it, worry crossing his face.

"What's wrong?" he answered with concern wracking his voice. I couldn't hear the response, so it occurred to me that the person must be talking terribly quietly.

"Are you sure? Where should we go?" he paused before continuing. "Okay, okay. Be there soon. Yes, I'll contact Jasmine." He hung up and stared ahead. When his gaze snapped to me, I saw _fear._

"We need to go. Now." He whispered forcefully. I quickly figured now wasn't the time for questions, so I sprang up and threw everything in sight into several suitcases and took off without a second look. Alek held one suitcase and a duffel bag, while I had just a suitcase. I didn't know where we were going, but I trusted Alek, so I followed obediently. Soon we stopped in front of his condo building, and I realized he'd taken a different way then usual.

"What's happening?" I breathed. He looked down at me lovingly before answering, "We failed, Chloe." With that, he strode into the building and entered the elevator. The entire 18-floor ride was in tense silence, and Alek couldn't stop fidgeting. I placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, but he merely shrugged it off and continued moving. When the doors opened, he barreled through them and slammed into the door of his home.

"Jasmine, open up!" He yelled. Seconds later, Jasmine swung the door open. I audibly gasped at her appearance. Her sleek dark hair was greasy and tangled, swept up in a messy ponytail. There was a huge gash across her forehead that was just beginning to heal, along with other cuts and bruises on her. Her normally shining brown eyes were dull and foggy, with bags under them signifying lack of sleep and stress.

"Come in," she said quietly, and Alek and I quickly complied. Sitting on the couch in the living room were Valentina and two older men I didn't recognize. When one of the men got up and began to walk towards me, Alek quickly glared and moved in front of me.

"Alek, it's okay," Valentina assured, rising as well. Alek stepped to this side slightly, his hand falling to the small of my back. I took in the appearance of the man before me. If I had to guess, I'd say he was in his 60's. He had thick grayish hair and light blue eyes. He was clean-shaven and around 5'10".

"Hello, Uniter," he said in a thick Russian accent, extending his hand. I glanced up to see Alek glaring at him, to which he took no notice. I shook his hand quickly.

"Hi," I squeaked.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Gordon Jacobson, pride leader of Sacramento. I'm also close friends with Valentina, but I don't believe I've met you, young man?" He gestured to Alek.

"You haven't." The man looked un-phased by Alek's gruff response.

"Well, as previously mentioned, I'm Gordon Jacobson, but you may call me Gordo. And you are?"

"I'm Alek."

"He's Alek _Petrov._ My nephew," Valentina interrupted. Jasmine smiled.

"Chloe, this is Martin Vander-Watt," she said, motioning to the black-haired man who looked to be in his forties still on the couch. He stood up and smiled warmly, extending his hand.

"You may call me Martin, Uniter. It's an honor to meet you. I lead the pride down in Ventura County." He let go off my hand and extended his hand to Alek.

"Mr. Petrov, pleasure to meet you as well." Alek looked down at his hand and snarled inaudibly, at which Martin pulled back his hand, and said, "Oh," quietly.

"Alek and Jasmine are the Uniter's protectors," Valentina began quickly, interrupting the awkward silence.

"Why are they here?" I hissed, suddenly very weary of the whole situation. Valentina seemed to sense my apprehension and took several steps toward me with a motherly shine in her eyes.

"You're not safe, Chloe. You have to go with one of them. You simply cannot stay in San Francisco." My jaw dropped, and I felt my eyes go into slits.

"What?" I snarled. Alek wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into a hug, and I began sobbing. I thought about it; leaving my mom and Amy and Paul, leaving my school and my house and my job and Jasmine and… Alek.

"Valentina," I heard Alek say quietly. "You can't do this to her. What will she do without Amy and Paul and Jasmine and I?" I slowed my sobbing a little, just so I could hear Valentina's response.

"Well you'd go with of course. You and Jasmine are her protectors, you must, and Amy and Paul are in this as much as you are. I've forged a letter from your school to all of you, claiming you got accepted into a 2-month long exchange program with a school in London. Of course, you'd really still be in the state of California, but Amy's dads and Paul's parents, along with Chloe's mother, wouldn't know any different." I processed her idea in my head, and involuntarily started nodding. Valentina shot me a tight-lipped smile, and then turned back to the men.

"I think it would be better if the Uniter went with you, Gordon, considering Sacramento is much closer. They could go to school with your son, no?" Gordon smiled.

"That would be perfect, Valentina."

"When do we leave?" Alek broke in. Valentina spun to face him.

"Tomorrow morning. Chloe has bags with her I assume?" Alek and I nodded in response.

"Perfect. Chloe, you need sleep. You can use Alek's bed; he'll sleep on the couch. Jasmine, go get her some pajamas." As soon as Valentina was finished barking out orders, we all took off, meeting up in Jasmine's room. She quickly threw a white tank top and navy blue flannel pants at me.

"These okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks Jasmine." I forced a smile and headed into the bathroom to change. I heard the door to Jasmine's room open and instantly recognized Alek's British accent.

"Jasmine, I don't think she's okay with this," he said, concern echoing through his voice.

"I don't think she has a choice, Alek," came Jasmine's quiet reply.

"I just don't want her to get hurt." There was silence for a moment before Jasmine almost inaudibly whispered, "You really care about her, don't you?" Alek didn't respond, or at least I didn't hear it. I slowly opened the door, purposely making a lot of noise. Jasmine and Alek were standing in the middle of the room, standing very close together and glaring at each other.

"Hi." They both snapped their gaze toward me, and Alek quickly retreated.

"Come on, Chloe. You need sleep." I followed him out of the room, bidding goodbye to Jasmine. Down the hall he opened a door to reveal a rather plain room. The walls were gray and navy blue, and a big cherry wood bed with a navy blue comforter sat in the middle of the room. Shoved over in a corner was a dark desk, with a closed laptop and a couple scattered papers and books across the top. Next to the bed sat a small nightstand, with a simple lamp and picture frame, with a picture I couldn't quite see clearly. However, the far wall took my breath away. It was entirely floor-to-ceiling windows, looking out over San Francisco.

"Wow," I breathed. He smiled, and walked over to the bed. I saw him quickly scoop the picture frame up and throw it in the drawer of the nightstand, which I assumed he thought I didn't see.

"What was that?" I asked, gesturing towards the now closed drawer.

"Oh, nothing," he said quickly. "Just, a, uh, picture of me and some friends." He seemed flustered, and I was unconvinced, but I let it slide.

"So you can sleep here tonight," he said pointing towards his huge bed. I assumed it was a California King.

"Okay," I said, launching myself onto it with a sigh of exhaustion. I heard him chuckle.

"Comfortable, eh?" I nodded.

"Quite."

"Alright. We're leaving early. Jasmine or I will come wake you up around 7 in the morning, and we'll leave around ten. We're driving, obviously, and we're starting school at Orton Academy next Wednesday. We're going to be staying in an apartment with Carson, Gordon's son, who's in the same grade as us, and goes to Orton Academy too." I looked at him blankly, because suddenly he was next to me with an arm around my shoulders.

"It's gonna be okay, Chloe," he whispered. Just then I realized there were tears rolling down my cheeks.

"I'm scared, Alek. I'm really honestly scared. But not for myself; I'm scared for my mom and her safety, and Amy and Paul and our friendship, and I'm scared for you and Jasmine for your… your lives. I'm terrified." I sobbed into his shoulder, and I felt him begin to rub circles on my back with his hand.

"Chloe, everyone's going to be fine. _None_ of this is your fault. Amy and Paul will always be your friends, and your mom will be fine. And Jasmine and I… we wont ever leave you. We will always keep you safe. I swear on my life, Chloe King, we won't let you, or anyone you love, get hurt." I just kept sobbing, before they gradually slowed to quiet sniffles. Sleep overtook me without my knowing.

The beeping of an alarm made me wake with a start in the morning. I tried to jump up, but there were heavy arms around my middle, restraining me.


End file.
